Rise, Tyrant
by zRISC
Summary: Who is Ray Braddock? oneshot prying into a possibility.


**Rise, Tyrant.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _As usual, Breath of Fire saga belongs to Capcom; Valerie and Ray do as well. Other characters names I don't care. Just know that you can't steal this piece of work, lest the Dragon God plays a not so nice prank on you, like making lawyers rain upon your house._

* * *

The Abyss was a harsh place, for the air was cold and dry. Sometimes the stench of death and decay could be felt, making even the most hardened warriors wince.

Dragnier, known by the youngsters or more merry minded people as 'the Dragony' -some people still called it by its ancient name, Dologany-; the homeland of the Dragon Clan since almost four hundred and fifty years ago, stood in the middle of the tower that descended into the abyss. It was located in a strategic point where all the paths gathered into one, that descended even deeper. The spot allowed their inhabitants to patrol the different and vast halls and mazes that composed this unseen side of the world.

The city was rather large, there were four levels in total; in the middle levels were the farming fields that they had, along with some cattle. Unfortunately there were some food shortages, making the people to resort eating roasted mammoths; not tasty at all, but it filled their stomachs and kept them in tiptop shape for their duty.

* * *

The Dragon Clan, after the Great War of the Dragons that nearly destroyed the world, and almost allowed the goddess Myria to be summoned back into the world of Asparia finally saw and understood that their power was too great for remaining upon the world; there was no way they would not be considered as a threat after nearly destroying the lands.

Also, when she was vanquished, a seed had been planted. A demonic spawn made from her own desires and willingness to obliterate everything that was not into her notion of Law and Order, was cast unto the underworld, slowly feeding on the desires and negative feelings of the denizens of Asparia, and growing stronger.

The Elders of the Dragon Clan along with Ryu Asmadi, leader of the heroes that used the powers of Infinity to defeat Myria, realized this danger and mobilized the whole clan to descend into the Darkness, for their powers were the greatest along the clans. After having nearly obliterated the world, Dragons of Light and Dark scales put aside their differences and united for a single purpose.

The goal was to atone for their sins, by protecting the world from this demonic hatchling, and the monsters and demons that would be his troops.

With great losses on their people, they managed to descend to the deepest caverns, where the demon resided, but they found out that he was nowhere to be seen; he was just a formless shadow, and there was absolutely no way to destroy him.

Thus, the few thousands of survivors decided to retreat and settle in the middle of the underworld, founding the city of Dragnier, to pay homage to the ancient home of the Light Dragons in the surface. Also, one outpost was formed per different path to the surface.

The Elders, and the latest holder of Infinity -Ryu Asmadi- formed a council that would rule and train the young ones that had just been born or orphaned in their descent, also to be always ready, for they had to pay the price for the freedom of the world; in their opinion eternal vigilance would not be enough to atone for their sin, but they were ready to walk that path.

After two generations , when new Wise men were in their places, the previous elders were ready to give their place, so, using their latest powers, they sealed with their lives all the exits to the surface world, leaving almost no way out, albeit only one.

Thus, only one channel of communication remained, but the Elder of Infinity could not sacrifice himself to seal it. Ladon himself appeared to forbid it; there was a much more important duty for him to fulfill, and it would be known soon.

The factions finally came to a truce, and the Dragon Clan was whole again; only the color of scales differentiated them, for their hearts were all filled with the same purpose: defending their ground against the demonic onslaught.

One day, from the exit of the city that descended even deeper in the abyss, an army of hell spawned beasts attacked; fortunately the Dragon Clan was always ready, and were able to repel them; albeit one demon had escaped to the surface world, being heavily wounded. But the dragons were not able to give him chase through the path to the surface, for a being of nearly divine power appeared at the exit and challenged all of them.

He made himself known as Balbaroy, Lord of the Demons in the Stygian Abyss. He fought against the seven dragon elders and the hero of Infinity, making them stall for long enough to make the pursuit useless. The stray demon was lost to the Dragon Clan, forever. Balbaroy also vanished from their sights.

Thus, Ladon guided them and taught them to use an arcane seal, which would only be opened in full by a Dragon clansman sacrificing his life to it, willingly. It would also allow them to go outside with his blessing, but there was no way for those who went out to return, unless the gateway was opened in full.

One day, the four eldritch seers of the clan: Dawn, Radiance, Dusk and Stars said a prophecy.

_The Gateway to the Abyss shall be opened by one who has received the_

_hallowed blessing of the Dragon God himself._

_It shall be opened for the Destined Child and his companions,_

_who willingly shall descend into the darkness to vanquish_

_the false god DeathEvan, while bearing the true power of the Dragon God._

_The Destined Child, shall be born when the demons start getting_

_mightier day by day, and our people who thrive even in these dark bowels start_

_to be defeated because the monstrosities shall become stronger and stronger._

_He shall reunite worthy friends and descend._

_He will also be the Kaiser Dragon,_

_but at a great cost he shall realize this._

_It will take the sacrifice of the Tyrant Dragon,_

_to fully awaken him so he can come and claim his heritage._

* * *

**Dologany, twenty five years before the game.**

"What a boring history lesson." A rather striking woman said. She was dressed in a wedding dress. She was a rather petite blonde, with blue eyes. She fancied shoulder length hair; it allowed her to look pretty, while not interfering when she had to combat; she was about twenty years old. She had golden bat-like wings, with some dark scales making patterns on it. "It is always the same, and we get it drilled every time, every week. As if it ever were to come true." Finally she sighed loudly, sounding more like an annoyed snort.

"Hush, elder sister Svetlana." A blue haired woman scolded. She was one or two years younger than the previous girl. She had expressive green eyes, a beautiful oval-shaped face and pink leathery wings. She was dressed in the garbs of a priestess, wearing a sun-shaped silvery medal in the center of her chest. "Just bear with it. Be glad that you mastered the powers of the Myrmidon at just twenty years of age. And also it is a custom before any ceremony of our clan, to remember our history. Our duty is to pay the price of freedom for Asparia; we have to live in eternal vigilance down here."

"But little sister Valerie; did it have to be you who lectured me with that sermon?" Svetlana sighed again, rather annoyed.

"Would you rather have Elder Asmadi ranting about it?" Valerie smirked at this.

"I concede. You win." Svetlana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Finally. Be glad it is over, for now I can declare you ready for your wedding with High Priest Andrew Braddock."

"Yeah. You are right sis. He's such a nice high priest, unlike the others." Now Svetlana bore a dreamy expression on her face.

"I only hope he is up to our expectations. I want to be an aunt soon." Valerie allowed herself to smirk. "I hope old age has not rendered him useless."

"Valerie! Don't be disrespectful to him!" Svetlana now did look pissed. "He is a noble heart, even if he has four times my age. And he just looks like in his mid-forties, like a bottle of mature wine; instead he could look as wrinkly as some of the other sages, and maybe be nastier if he wished to; clearly he doesn't."

Valerie laughed heartily. "I bet that if he were giving you the lessons you would listen more intently." She giggled. "Or maybe... you would shut him up with a passionate kiss."

"Yes, just to not get lectured, I would do that, I give. Whatever. And you, When will you attain the Eldritch powers of the Priestess of Radiance?" Svetlana now grinned impishly at her sister, since she was able to finally change topic, to a rather touchy one.

"You're too mean to me, sis. I don't seem to get its grasp yet; I don't know if I'll ever achieve it." Valerie sighed.

"Oh come on; transcending is not that that hard." Svetlana poked her sister.

Valerie rubbed her side, and then mock-glared at her "You say it as if it were everyday business to get pummeled to the brink of death by four Blue Mammoths and two Dragon-mimicking demons. It took you that to finally be able to transcend... Not to mention the sacrifice of your three companions."

Now Svetlana was on the verge of tears. "You are right. I'm sorry. I failed them. Matilda, Scott and Armand. My dear childhood friends..."

"No sister, they gave their lives protecting you; their memory crystals said that. After all, you four managed to defeat twenty assorted demons varying from specters, hell knights and foot-soldiers, balrogs and the other nasty stuff. Don't be sad, they wouldn't like you to be crying upon the floor, in the happiest day of your life. I bet they would be jesting about your husband-to-be capabilities of making you happy in the nuptial chambers."

Svetlana now laughed, and stopped crying. "You are right. They would. Well, thank you for cheering me up sis."

"It is nothing. That's what family is for." Valerie winked.

"After this, I will be able to protect Andy, by going with him to the outpost beyond the gates that descend to the domain of the Demon Lord, as a Myrmidon."

Valerie giggled. "You aren't married yet, and you have already nicknamed him."

"Yeah, he's mine. No touching or flirting with him."

"Hah! As if I would. I'll never marry an old guy, period." Valerie put her hands on her hips, snorting.

"Don't spit upwards, lest you want it to fall in your face. Remember that the Dragon god is also a bit of a prankster. He works in mysterious ways, as amusing to him as he can manage, though."

Valerie sighed. "Yes... I forgot that. I hope I get at least a nice guy. But no one in the city interests me, even though there are some really nice and handsome guys... They simply don't ignite my flame."

"I know... you have _always _been overly picky; there are rumors that there is something that you aren't telling to the people." Svetlana giggled.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Svettie! You're mean! Enough, let's just go to your ceremony, ok?"

Svetlana's eyes lightened up. "Yes, I want to be Ms. Braddock as soon as possible." Then, she giggled happily.

* * *

**Dologany, three years later.**

The 'Eternal Temple of the Dragon God' was one of the most notorious buildings in one of the center-most levels of the city. The eight elders of Infinity -called also the ' Eternal Elders'- who ruled the city, decided that it was such a special occasion this childbirth that they allowed to be carried in their building.

Svetlana was suffering incredibly; child labor was never easy for the Dragon Clan; unlike humans, their children were born encased in a protective crystal of chrysm, like a spiked egg; it made the moment of birth one of extreme pain, even in full draconian form. Once they exited the birth canal, the chrysm was either white or dark, revealing which of the factions they would resemble. But their powers and abilities, only time would define them.

Svetlana was a descendant of the Dark Dragon faction; she had mastered the Myrmidon form, and the Protector; for child birth, the latest was the best since it had a larger birth canal than a humanoid form, since it stood as a fifty foot long and fifteen foot tall behemoth.

There were several healers and priests in there; Valerie among them, even if she had yet not achieved the Eldritch powers, though it was not expected to do so before bearing forty years of age. For the Myrmidon form, it was the same age; The Eternal Elders had just said it was a miracle, and Svetlana's destiny to transcend, and be saved. Now she would be able to take on ten demons at once with certain ease.

The egg was about to exit the canal.

"Svettie, Push! Just one more time." Valerie caressed with her hands her sister's massive dark scaled paw, while looking into her flaring blue eyes directly, with her soft emerald ones.

The dragon complied, and howled in pain, as blood started to burst from different parts of her body, between the dark and golden scales. But powerful healing magical energies were at work by other healers.

_"Oh spirits of holiness, allow this one who suffers in the moment of bringing new life to our kin to be relieved of all her pain, Vigor!"_

The wounds were instantly healed by a white aura that enveloped the massive dragon; the egg finally left the canal, and was deposited on the ground; finally, the dragon started to pant heavily, as a dark aura enveloped her, and when it vanished, the petite frame of Svetlana was in her place, barely able to move. Valerie rushed to her side, and tried to help her to walk but wasn't able to do more than stand her.

The Eternal Elders were satisfied, at this. The leader of them was one that stood not taller than the waist of a regular adult human, wearing a sakkat and sporting a red robe with golden runic embroideries. He made a gesture with his hand, and before him, by magic appeared a middle aged man, mainly blond with some grey strands of hair, and brown eyes; he wore the robes of a high priest.

"High Priest Andrew Braddock." the leader spoke in an almost inaudible voice, but that everyone heard directly in their hearts. "Go to your wife, and take her to see the hatching moment of your firstborn."

The man did so, and took her wife from Valerie, in his arms. Then they went towards the crystalline egg, and waited. Instants after that, it started to move, and cracks appeared from it. Also, a purple aura started glowing around the egg; some strands of golden flames could be seen. Everyone present in the room was staring in awe, except for the elders. Finally the crystal gave away, leaving just the lower half of the chrysm formation, revealing a baby surrounded by the said aura. He bore a smile on his face, and started to move, while squealing.

The baby was immediately cradled by his mother and father, who saw that it was a boy. Svetlana started sobbing while holding the boy in her arms, while being comforted by Andrew, who caressed her hair.

~_Gentlemen, It seems that the seers were right. This is the first step on the path that will be either our victory or the death of the world. Yes, the Tyrant Dragon has come to the world. With all what it means. I fear for our future, but this is the first of the rays of hope we have._~ This, was what the leader spoke to his fellow elders, telepathically.

The elder spoke for everyone. "It is as you have seen. The time is coming, and this is the first concrete omen. This newborn bears the full power of the Tyrant Dragon, the leader of the armies of our clan. Now, everyone may go to attend their own duties. Dismissed."

Almost all the people, even the other elders exited the chamber, to take care of their business. Only the leader remained with the family.

Valerie went towards her family, and caressed her sister as well.

Svetlana finally spoke. "Ray, his name will be Ray. I want him to be the light that will shed hope upon the darkness that encircles us."

Andrew spoke now. "He is already, my dear girl." and he kissed her softly and tenderly, for several minutes. "I like the name, and know that from this day onwards I am the happiest old guy in this town."

Both Valerie and Svetlana allowed themselves to giggle. The later spoke with happiness in her eyes. "You aren't _that_ old; you are the most adorable middle-aged father in this town."

They heard a laugh that came almost in a whisper, and they looked at the red-robed elder.

"If you call yourself old, young Andrew... What am I then? A mummy? Or a walking sermon-giving piece of chrysm?" The little elder allowed himself to smile; he was known by his never-ending ranting that people called lectures out of courtesy and by the rumors about him being as old as the Dragon God himself.

All four laughed heartily at his remark.

"Nonetheless, the Braddock family has a duty now. You have one year free of your usual activities, just concentrate on taking care and giving love to your child; I think that you might need those memories in the future that is going to come."

---- o ----

**The End.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Author Notes:**_

- In my take, since the Dark and Light factions of the Dragon Clan came to terms between themselves and there exists inter-breeding, I am assuming that powers and appearances can be crossed, say: a clansman who looks like a light one, might have native dark dragon abilities/affinities, and vice-versa.

- The Dragon Clan knows the true nature of chrysm here: since it's their fossilized remains, they know all about its potential and stuff, but they keep it a secret. They don't want to be hunted to be turned into chrysm, less to be forced to defend themselves in full by such a cause.


End file.
